


Farm Day

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex goes with Jack to a family friend's farm.
Kudos: 3





	Farm Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Remind me, why am I spending my Saturday afternoon going to a farm that’s an hour away from home when I could be going to the Blink concert with Rian and Zack?” Alex asked as he got in the passenger seat of Jack’s car.  
“Because you’re the best friend ever, and I hate4 going there alone, it’s weird. Like, I barely even know the guy we’re going there for, he’s a family friend,” Jack explained.   
“So, why do we have to go?” Alex continued.  
“My parents’ friend is sick, and my mom made him some soup since he lives alone, but neither of my parents can get out there this weekend, so it became my job, which also made it become yours,” Jack said as he started to drive.  
“Well, you still owe me. Hopefully, Blink comes here again soon,” Alex replied.  
“Hey, we have an hour of driving ahead of us, we can have our own concert right here!” Jack said, as he put the Blink live CD into the player.   
The two of them spent the next hour singing along to the songs, and they also figured out how they would get out of their fourth period on Friday to take a call with an interested record label. After an hour, Jack pulled into a long, gravel covered driveway.  
“We’re here!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Well, this is really different,” Alex stated.  
“Have you never been to this part of the county?” Jack asked, sounding a bit surprised.   
“Not really, I mean, I’ve never had a reason to,” Alex answered.  
“I guess that’s true. Hey, you can sit and wait in the living room while I talk to my parents’ friend, then we can probably head out,” Jack said as he let Alex and himself in with the key his parents had given him that morning.  
“Sounds good, man,” Alex said, taking a seat on the couch. As Jack went upstairs, Alex began to look around the room. It had a very rustic theme, and felt oddly homey, considering that modern looking cities were all that Alex really knew.   
While he personally wouldn’t want to live in the middle of nowhere and be cut of from society, he saw how it could be relaxing, especially at the age that Jack’s parents’ friend was. Jack came back downstairs, snapping Alex from his thoughts.  
“Okay, that’s done. He was very appreciative of the soup, but he did ask us to do a couple of chores outside before we leave,” Jack stated.  
“What does he want us to do?” Alex asked.  
“He just wants us to check on the animals, he doesn’t have that many, so it shouldn’t take very long,” Jack explained.  
“Sounds good, let’s get it over with,” Alex replied. The two of them walked outside, and to the big barn that sat at the end of the backyard.  
“So, he has chickens, cows, goats, and a horse. Can you check on two of them? Like, make sure they have food and stuff?” Jack requested.  
“Yeah, I can. Man, it smells like shit in here!” Alex exclaimed, putting his shirt over his nose.  
“Alex, you’re standing in a barn, it’d be weird if it smelled good,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“Fuck off. I’ll look at the cow and the horse,” Alex decided.  
“Of course you’re picking the easy ones,” Jack laughed.  
“What’s this for?” Alex asked, pointing to a small stool in the cow’s pen.  
“That’s what the owner sits on when he milks it,” Jack replied.  
“Oh cool, I want to try!” Alex exclaimed, taking a seat on the stool, and placing a bucket under the cow.  
“Alex, I don’t know if that’s really a good idea, you’ve never done this before,” Jack said, walking over to his friend.   
“Too late! Besides, I can learn now,” Alex replied. He had no idea what he was doing, so he tried everything that he thought would make sense to do.  
“Alex, you don’t want to hurt the cow, I really think you should-“ Jack was cut off by some of the milk hitting him, as Alex lost control of what he was doing. He immediately took his hands off of the cow and tried to conceal the intense laughter that was starting to take over him.  
“Alex, you motherfucker!” Jack exclaimed, as he tried to get the milk off of him.  
“Hey, I’m sorry man, but you’ve got to admit, this is kind of funny,” Alex said, still laughing.  
“It’ll be funny in a couple weeks from now when we tell this story to entertain people. Right now, it’s the opposite,” Jack replied, trying to stay as calm as possible.  
“Seriously, I’m sorry, don’t get so upset about this. Besides, it’s not even that much,” Alex defended.  
“I think the cow is fine for now. Why don’t you go feed the horse, so I can go feed the other animals and we can get out of here,” Jack said, taking a deep breath to continue calming himself.  
“Okay, I’ll do that,” Alex replied. He got up and walked to the back of the barn where the horse was. The horse was facing the wall, but Alex could still see how pretty it was from the back.   
He found its bag of food and took the cup that was inside it and filled it with food. After successfully getting the first scoop into the bowl, he filled the cup again so he could fill the bowl more.   
The horse didn’t realize what was happening until Alex accidently touched its side. This startled the horse, and it reacted by kicking Alex on the side.  
“Ow! Shit!” Alex exclaimed, sitting on the barn floor.   
“Alex? What happened?” Jack asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.  
“The horse, it k-k-kicked-“ Alex cut himself off as he held onto his side. He saw Jack coming towards him, but everything went black before Jack got to him.  
\---------------------  
Alex slowly opened his eyes, and a strong sense of confusion took over him. He was in a room he didn’t know well, Jack was hovering above him, and his side hurt quite a bit.  
“Alex! You’re awake!” Jack exclaimed.  
“What happened?” Alex asked back. He tried to sit up some, but immediately winced from the pain on his side.  
“Don’t try to sit up, just lay down. Anyway, we’re still at my parent’s friend’s farm, and we’re in his living room. You were trying to feed the horse, but I guess you scared it, and it kicked you, and you passed out. I don’t blame you for that, that thing has kicked me before, too, and it does really hurt. Now, where exactly did it kick you? Where does it hurt?” Jack asked. Alex lifted his shirt to reveal an already forming bruise that was on the fleshy part of his side and pointed there.  
“Well, if this makes you feel any better, we don’t have to go to the ER for that. I’ve gotten kicked in that exact spot before; it’ll hurt like a bitch for a couple days, but it won’t do any long-lasting damage,  
“ Jack replied, making Alex feel a small sense of relief.  
“Well, I guess that’s good. How long was I out?” Alex asked.  
“Just about ten minutes,” Jack replied.  
“Oh, okay. Wait, how’d I get from the barn to in here?” Alex continued.   
“I carried you 8in from the barn, I was really freaked out when you passed out. I thought we’d have to go to the ER, then both of our parents would’ve gotten so pissed,” Jack admitted.  
“So, you’re saying that your parents being pissed scared you more than me passing out?” Alex jokingly asked.  
“What? No dude! But it would’ve been a close second,” Jack replied.  
“Fair enough. Hey, I don’t know how we’re going to go about this, but I’d really like to go home now,” Alex said back.  
“I’d want to, too. Let’s bring one of these pillows so the car ride won’t be as bad for you. My parents can return it next time they come here,” Jack suggested.  
“Sounds good to me. Will you help me to the car?” Alex asked.  
“Of course, man,” Jack replied. Jack slowly helped Alex to his feet, then led him up the driveway, and to his car. Once he helped Alex get comfortable, he started the drive back to Alex’s house.   
For a while, neither of them said anything to each other. After about twenty minutes, Jack decided to break the silence.  
“Hey man, I’m really sorry,” Jack stated.  
“Why’re you sorry? It’s not like you’re the one that kicked me,” Alex replied with a laugh.  
“I feel like this is kind of my fault, since I made you come out here with me,” Jack explained.  
“Jack, I don’t blame you for this at all. I had no idea what I was doing, so I should’ve asked first. Please don’t beat yourself up over this,” Alex assured.  
“I appreciate you saying that, but I can’t help but feel bad about this,” Jack said.  
“I’ll tell you what, why don’t we get some ice cream on the way home, then when we get to my house, we can watch the live Blink DVD. It’ll be just like we’re at the concert we missed!” Alex exclaimed.  
“That sounds fantastic,” Jack replied, starting to feel the guilt let up some. Once they got close to Alex’s house, they stopped at a local grocery store. Alex stayed in the car while Jack ran in and grabbed two pints of their favorite ice creams, as well as a few other snacks they both liked.   
Once they got to Alex’s, Jack helped Alex inside, and sat him on the couch.  
“Hey, can I borrow a shirt? This one still has milk on it,” Jack said, pointing to the big stain on his shirt.  
“That doesn’t look like milk, dude,” Alex said, starting to laugh as much as he did when he got the milk on Jack back at the farm. He quickly stopped and held his side, wincing in pain.  
“That’s what you get, you dick. Now, can I please go get a shirt from your room?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, that’s fine. Hey, whatever we watch after the Blink concert can’t be too funny, since I can’t laugh right now,” Alex shouted as Jack ran up to Alex’s room and grabbed the first shirt he found in the closet.  
“No problem, we’ll find something boring and mellow,” Jack said, going into the kitchen. He got them both spoons and water, and a painkiller for Alex. When he got back out to the living room, he saw that Alex had gotten himself comfortable under a blanket.  
“Here, take this, it’ll help,” Jack said, handing Alex the painkiller.  
“I bet it will. Thanks, man,” Alex said, taking the medicine.  
“How’re you feeling, man?” Jack asked, sitting on the other end of the couch.   
“Not great, but better than earlier. Now, enough about me, it’s Blink time!” Alex exclaimed. Jack set up the DVD then grabbed their ice creams as the opening credits came onto the screen.   
Jack stayed with Alex for the rest of the weekend, wanting to help him as much as possible. By Monday, Alex was feeling much better, and was fine to go to school. The whole thing made Alex realize two things: that Jack was a great friend, and that he never wanted to live on a farm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr (atlfics)! I still have about five more requests to get up (they're all written, I'm just posting one a day), but I don't have any unwritten requests, so please send them to me if you have them! I have some ideas of my own, but I really love writing requests for you guys more than my own ideas sometimes, since it's what you guys want! I hope you enjoyed this story, it's a bit different than what I normally write, but I really enjoyed writing it! Please send in ideas if you have them, I'm open to basically anything! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
